The invention disclosed herein relates generally to mixing devices. Stated more particularly, the present patent discloses and protects a mixing apparatus incorporating a base mixing element that matingly engages an upper mixing element for enabling a rapid and efficient mixing and stirring of liquids, compounds, particulate matter, and other materials.
One will of course be aware that mixing is required in a number of applications. Some applications, such as the mixing of a relatively small volume of readily mixable material, can be carried out quickly, easily, and effectively with a simple utensil. However, other applications can prove significantly more laborious in a plurality of ways.
For example, the proper mixing of cement where solid particulate matter must be dispersed evenly and completely in a water carrier requires significant energy exertion and appreciable amounts of time. The person carrying out the mixing operation must combine two very heavy materials while ensuring that there are no dry areas, such as in a corner of the mixing container, where the particulate matter has not been mixed with the carrier. Other mixing applications, such as the mixing of large volumes of comestibles, paints, adhesives, and still other materials, can prove similarly laborious, particularly when carried out in relatively large containers.
The prior art has disclosed a plurality of devices designed to allow the task of mixing to be accomplished more quickly, more effectively, and with less manual labor. Some mixing devices have been particularly designed for mixing cement. Other mixing devices have been specifically designed for mixing other materials, such as paints, adhesives, and foods. These prior art mixing devices have undeniably contributed usefully to the present state of the art.
Unfortunately, the mixing devices of the prior art suffer from a number of problems and deficiencies. For example, many hand-held mixing devices, such as those driven by a power drill or other rotary driving device, tend to be difficult to control during their rotation in the material to be mixed. As a result, such devices tend to wander around in the material to be mixed thereby preventing a controlled mixing process, increasing the danger of spilling and the danger to the user, and rendering a complete and effective mixing difficult or impossible.
Furthermore, many mixing devices of the prior art make it difficult for a user to ensure that all material has been mixed thereby increasing the time required for mixing and rendering it possible and even likely that some material will not be mixed fully and properly. One who has experimented with prior art mixing devices will be aware of still further deficiencies and difficulties that one must confront in attempting to complete a proper and complete mixing operation.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes clear that there is an appreciable need for a mixing device that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art has suffered. It is still more clear that a mixing device providing a solution to each of the needs left by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages thereover would represent a marked advance in the art.
Advantageously, the present invention is founded on the broadly stated object of providing a mixing apparatus that solves each of the deficiencies that the prior art has been unable to resolve while supplying a number of even further advantages thereover.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a mixing apparatus that can carry out mixing operations in a stable and easily controlled manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mixing apparatus that can be used for mixing a wide variety of materials.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mixing apparatus that can consistently mix materials quickly and completely while requiring minimal effort by a user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mixing apparatus that can carry out a mixing operation with substantially no danger to an operator and with minimal risk of spillage.
These and further objects and advantages of the invention will be readily obvious not only to one who has reviewed the present specification and drawings but also to one who has had an opportunity to make use of an embodiment of the present invention for a mixing apparatus.
In carrying forth these objects, a most basic embodiment of the present invention for a mixing apparatus comprises a base mixing element, an upper mixing element, and a means for rotatably and reciprocatably coupling the upper mixing element to the base mixing element. Under this arrangement, the base mixing element and the upper mixing element can cooperate to mix material in the container by a rotation of the upper mixing element within the container and a reciprocation of the upper mixing element relative to the base mixing element. Advantageously, the base mixing element restrains the upper mixing element against undesirable lateral movement thereby rendering the mixing operation a smooth and controllable process.
The base mixing element can be formed by a base plate, which can be round, and an elongate member, such as a rod, that is fixed to the base plate. The upper mixing element can have a plurality of mixing arms that extend radially from an elongate member, which can comprise a cylinder. With this, the elongate cylinder of the upper mixing element can matingly receive the elongate rod of the base mixing element to rotate thereabout and reciprocate therealong.
In a further improvement, one or more apertures can be disposed adjacent to a proximal end of the elongate cylinder of the upper mixing element so that material can be exhausted and cleaned from within the elongate cylinder. Also, each of the mixing arms of the upper mixing element can have a plurality of apertures therein for allowing material to pass therethrough. Still further, the mixing apparatus can incorporate a means for maintaining the base plate of the base mixing element spaced from a bottom surface of the container. Of course, this could be accomplished in a number of ways. In one preferred embodiment, that means takes the form of a downturned rim disposed at a peripheral edge of the base plate.
The performance of the mixing apparatus can be improved still further by the incorporation of a plurality of angled blades fixed to the base plate of the base mixing element. The blades, which can be disposed at an angle of roughly 15 degrees relative to the base plate, can be formed integrally with the base plate. Also, the blades can be generally aligned with a radius of the base plate. The base plate can be formed as a round disk. Alternatively, it can be divided into a plurality of sections, and the angled blades can comprise radial edge of the sections.
One will appreciate that a portable container could have a tendency to move during a mixing operation in response to the rotary forces of the mixing apparatus as it is driven by a drill or the like. Advantageously, the present invention can further include a means for restraining the container against uncontrolled movement. In a preferred embodiment, the restraining means can be a strap with a hook at the end thereof for coupling to a bail portion of the container. With this, a user can engage the hook and step on the strap thereby preventing inadvertent movement of the container.
The foregoing discussion broadly outlines the more important features of the invention to enable a better understanding of the detailed description that follows and to instill a better appreciation of the inventors"" contribution to the art. Before an embodiment of the invention is explained in detail, it must be made clear that the following details of construction, descriptions of geometry, and illustrations of inventive concepts are mere examples of the many possible manifestations of the invention.